


Christmas in July

by justlook3



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Librarians Fic Week, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/pseuds/justlook3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realizing that neither got the Christmas that they planned on, Stone throws Cassandra an impromptu Christmas party in July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in July

Stone was in a small town in France, the book that his clippings book had sent him to find securely in his backpack.  It had been a relatively easy assignment, the town had been overrun by rabbits that had disappeared when Stone had convinced the little girl who had found the book to give it to him. He had had to convince her parents to get her a pet rabbit in exchange, but all and all it was an easy case. Maybe not for the local greenery, he winced as he passed by what had once been a living sculpture, now completely shorn of its leaves.  But things grew back given time.

Jenkins had informed him that the door would be ready in about an hour's time as Flynn had the door in use.  That was fine with him, it gave him time to sightsee.  At the moment, he was looking in the window of a small jewelry store.  A little rabbit charm had caught his eye in the display and he thought it would be the perfect thing to give to Cassandra for her bracelet.

The bracelet he'd never actually given her, he realized.  He'd bought it on a whim in Portland shop not long after settling there.  At first, he thought about gifting it to one of his sisters for Christmas.  But his Christmas plans hadn't actually gone according to plan and the bracelet was left behind in his apartment. It was just as well as he found himself periodically buying charms for that bracelet . . .that all reminded him of Casssandra.  A storybook, an orange, a cat, a Santa hat (not quite like the real Santa's), a little house, and the Eiffel Tower charm he'd bought her in Paris. 

As he went inside to add the little rabbit charm to the collection,  he realized that he was going to have to give the girl the bracelet.  But how exactly?

The next day, he found himself alone with Cassandra in the Annex section of the Library.  Jenkins was in his lab, Flynn had taken Baird to show her something in the Library and Jones was on a solo mission.

But the bracelet was in his apartment so he couldn't just give it to her on a whim like this anyway.

Cassandra was sorting through things in a corner when she started laughing.

He looked up at her and she held up a Christmas ornament. "It was underneath the cabinet, I guess it fell off the tree when we took it down and rolled under here. It's July. " She got wistful as she looked at it. "Christmas was a bit hectic wasn't it?"

He nodded. "I barely got home in time to see everyone. Not so sure my mama has forgiven me for bein' so late.  And it was run run run when we got back too."

"I love Christmas so much and I never really got to celebrate.  It was so late that I just managed to get to the shelter my old roommates and I volunteered at. And Nancy had such a bad cold, I didn't even get to see her and they wouldn't let me go back to the apartment because they didn't want me to get sick." Cassandra sighed. "But hey, we know Santa is real!"

Stone chuckled even as an idea formed in his head. "That we do."

Cassandra set the ornament down on the corner of the table to put away later and walked up the stairs with the pile of books she'd been sorting.  She got absorbed in her other work and never noticed that the ornament vanished.

* * *

The next day was Baird's mandated day off, Cassandra figured she'd go to the Library anyway, but she slept in. At least for her, waking up at 8am instead of her usual 7.   She was feeling in a red and green mood for some reason even though it was July.  So she rummaged through her closet and came up with a white sundress with a cheerful strawberry print.  She paired it with a very lightweight green cardigan and a pair of white knee socks with red stripes. It was the perfect excuse to wear the red boots she'd just got. A necklace with a leaf pendant completed her outfit.

She'd just finished breakfast and was on her way out when she found an envelope shoved under her door.  The blocky print with her name on it looked really familiar to her.  A Christmas card?  What in the world? For a minute she thought Ezekiel was pulling a prank but the handwriting looked more like Stone's.  So she opened it. 

_Cassandra,_

_You didn't really get a Christmas, so I'm bringing one to you. Stop by my place at noon for lunch._

_Stone_

She laughed in delight.  This was the sort of thing she'd expect from Jones, he was always conjuring up a celebration out of thin air.  He'd been so much of a help when they'd put together that party for Colonel Baird.  Though she recalled, Stone had been having fun too, helping her paint the banner using the paints and paper they'd found in the Annex's never ending supply cabinet. 

It was such a sweet gesture.  Ever since they'd been promoted, she and Stone had gotten closer.  Even with the whole Mabel situation, there had been a moment in Collins Falls when she'd seen trust in his eyes and it had remained ever since. He hadn't said the words out loud, but then she knew with Stone, actions spoke louder. And he acted like a man who given her his trust.  He sought her out repeatedly when his clippings book had a mission and she admitted she did the same. If they were ever asked, they probably both would have simply said they worked together better than they did alone. But she had a feeling that was a bit of a lie.

Well her clothes were appropriate enough for Christmas in July, she thought with a giggle.  Then she thought of the present. The leather bracelet she'd bought for Stone for Christmas but then at the last minute chickened out of giving him.  As it was, their Christmas plans had been quite derailed.  But at the time, she'd also not been certain that a gift from her would be welcomed. Now it would be.

She just had to remember where she'd put it. And find some wrapping paper.  Oh and text Stone to let him know she was going to come.

* * *

Stone had stayed late until he was sure Cassandra was gone the night before.  Then he'd raided the supply closet for Christmas decorations.  He found a small tree, perfect for setting up on his coffee table, some garland and some red and green candles.  And he found wrapping paper and a box for Cassandra's present. 

Then he'd been up early to get to the grocery store.  It was going to be impossible to find a non-frozen turkey in July and even the turkey breasts were frozen at the store. So he settled for a roasting chicken.  Not going to find pumpkin pie in the bakery either, but they did have apple which was his family's second favorite.  Rolls, potatoes, carrots, vanilla ice cream and a bottle of wine rounded out his selections.

By noon, his apartment was filled with the smells of roasting chicken. It was resting while the carrots finished. The potatoes were just about ready to be mashed.  And he'd just have to heat up the gravy and hope his mama never found out he used the store bought stuff.  Right at noon exactly, Cassandra rang his doorbell.

She was carrying a wrapped package and she looked like summer. Summer with a bit of a festive spin.

"Hi," he grinned at her. "Uh, Merry Christmas."

She laughed, coming inside. "Oh it smells wonderful in here!  Can I help with anything?"

"I need to mash the potatoes still and heat up the gravy. Maybe you can keep an eye on the gravy for me?"

"Alright," she followed him into his small kitchen, setting the gift under the tree she could see on his table. Next to another wrapped gift.

Together they finished making lunch and then had a splendid time eating it.

"My goodness Stone," Cassandra said pushing away from the table. "You made enough for 6 people!"

He chuckled. "Well, the leftovers will keep me well fed for the next couple of days.  It gets boring sometimes just cooking for yourself."

Cassandra nodded. "Yeah, I know.  I feel like I'm going to turn into Ezekiel though. Way too many pizza orders. I think he exists on pizza delivery."

"I'll send some of this back with you then."

The conversation died at that point and they looked at each other awkwardly.

"Sorry in my house, by lunch we've already been to church and the kids have opened all their presents.  So then we all just sit in front of the television."

"We never really . . . .well I usually spent my Christmases volunteering when I left home. Then my roommates and I would have dinner.  I love Christmas but my celebrations . . . . I guess I did enjoy making others happy though."

"My granny would say that's what Christmas is all about.  Hang on,  I forgot to turn on the Christmas music. I had it all set to go too."

Cassandra giggled as he dashed over to where he had his phone in a dock.  After some fiddling, Christmas music came out of a set of speakers.

"Now," he clapped his hands. "Presents."

"Yes," she nodded.

Then they both said at once, "you first."  Then laughed.

"Here," Stone handed her a long slender box. "You first."

She opened the box carefully and he teased her that she reminded him of his grandmother. She opened the lid and gasped.

"Oh Stone, that's so pretty.  I've always wanted a charm bracelet.  Is that? Is that an orange?"

"Summer smells," he said softly. "Oranges."

"A storybook, clever. And there's no apple."

"Never an apple," he shook his head. "The little house is for the haunted house and after Mabel," he took a deep breath. "I went to Paris and while I was there, I bought you that Eiffel Tower."

"I don't get the rabbit though."

He grinned, "my last mission. The town was overrun by rabbits. I saw that charm while I was killing time waiting for the door. And . . .well I bought that bracelet months ago.  I think I was going to give it to my sister but I kept buying charms that reminded me of you. And I kept doing it. And finally when I bought that rabbit I realized I needed to give these to you."

Cassandra bit her lip. So much she wanted to say to that. But she settled for saying, "thank you so much Stone. This is beautiful."

"Could you . . .could you call me Jacob?  I'd . . .well, we're not at work."

"Alright, Jacob. And this is for you, I bought it at Christmas but you know, things."

"Yeah, I know."

Inside was a leather cuff bracelet, a swirling design on the outside. And engraved on the inside was _Always be you_. He had the feeling he knew why she'd chickened out of giving this to him. They were in a far different place, a far better place now than they'd been even at Christmas. Though he had to admit that Christmas had signaled a change in their friendship, they'd become better friends then and it only continued.

"Thank you, Cassandra. This is great. Perfect."

She smiled at him. "And today was great too. Perfect."

 They beamed at each other but the moment grew a little uncomfortable.  Stone scratched the back of his neck.

"So dessert? I have apple pie."

The music in the background had changed to instrumental Christmas songs and Cassandra shook her head.

"There's one tradition we actually had in our family."

"Really what's that?"

She smiled shyly. "Dancing.  My dad would take me for a spin around the living room, then he and my mom would dance. They always looked so happy when they did. One of the few times . . . ."

"Then, we'll do that.  Mind you, I'm really not much of a dancer."

"That's alright. We'll make do."

They started out with one hand on each other waists and one hand held to the side.  Stone shuffled them through the handful of steps that he could remember from when his sisters had needed a dance partner to practice up for the school dances.  But as the songs continued, Cassandra's arms went around his neck and he put both of his on her waist. Her cheek rested against his shoulder and he thought it had been a long time since he'd been this happy.

That's when he realized they'd stopped moving completely.

"Cassie?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we stopped dancing."

She raised her head from his shoulder to look at him. "I guess we did."   And then she looked straight up above him. "Stone?"

"What?"

"Did you hang that up there?"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"The mistletoe, Jacob."

His eyes flicked up to the ceiling and he opened his mouth in shock. "Uh, no I didn't."

"Did you get these decorations from the Library?"

"Yes . . .oh, well I'm guessing the Library's magic follows it?"

She smiled at him. "Well it's magical mistletoe so even though it's July . . . ."

"Can't risk any backlash, now can we?"

She shook her head and then she kissed him.  Soft and sweet, a lot like the strawberries on her dress. And then her hands were in his hair and one of his was in hers as the kiss increased in passion.

And when they broke for breath, he whispered against her lips. "Merry Christmas, Cassie."

"Merry Christmas, Jacob."

The End

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cassandra's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cassandra_christmas_in_july/set?id=170268543


End file.
